


Late to Class

by sugahbutt



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahbutt/pseuds/sugahbutt
Summary: SO, I got this prompt online, but it's what if Draco comes late to Potions class and that day they're brewing Amortentia.The original prompt is that Harry is late, but I felt like changing it a little bit.This doesn't go the exact way that it goes in either the book or the movie, so bare with me please.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco was late. And he was never late. Never had been and never planned on being. Especially to potions. His favorite and best subject. No one else in his dorm had attempted to wake up. Not wanting the blonde haired boy to unleash his morning wrath on them. So he slept on. He slept through breakfast, through his morning classes and through lunch. He had had a late night the previous night, having spent it all trying to finish all of the homework that he had been putting off until the last minute in the Slytherin common room until the sun rose that morning. By the time that he woke up lunch was over and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were all already situated in their joint Potions class. 

"Is he not coming?" Pansy asks Blaise as they start the walk from the Great Hall to the Dungeons where the Potions classroom is.

"I don't know, he was sleeping when I left for breakfast." Blaise answers simply.

"This isn't like him." Pansy says, shaking her head.

"I know, I think he was up all night doing homework." Blaise answers, as he had woken up a few times that previous night and noticed that Draco wasn't in their shared dorm.

"What an idiot." Pansy says with a scoff.

"I know." Blaise agrees with a nod of his head.

~*~

"Slughorn is going to kill him." Pansy says as her and Blaise walk into the Potions classroom.

"Not if he wants to stay on Draco's fathers good side." Blaise says, and Pansy knows that he's right.

Blaise and Pansy take their seats in the room as the other students start to pile into the classroom. Those students consisting of the 'golden trio' or, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them take their own seats on the opposite side of the classroom as Blaise and Pansy. As it has almost become a tradition that during combined classes Gryffindors sit on one side of the room while the Slytherins sit on the other.

"Where's Malfoy? Not that I care, but, he never misses Potions." Harry says, as he can't help but notice that his childhood 'enemy' is no where to be seen inside of the classroom.

"I don't know, maybe he has some Death Eater stuff to be doing." Ron says with a scoff, leaning back in his chair.

"We've gone over this, we don't know if he's a Death Eater or not." Hermione says quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear what they're saying about their fellow classmate.

"Alright, alright, class!" Professor Slughorn says from the front of the classroom, demanding the students attention, which he quickly receives. "Today we will be brewing a love potion, the strongest one at that." He adds, stepping around his desk, looking at the cauldron in the center of it, pulling the lid off of the cauldron as he does so. "Does anyone know the name of this potion here?" He asks, wanting to test his students knowledge.

Without fail Hermione's hand shoots up into the air, just as it has done since her first day in Hogwarts during her First Year.

"Yes? Mrs. Granger?" Professor Slughorn calls out, eyes boring into Hermione as if he can pull out the correct answer with just a thought.

"Amortentia, sir." Hermione answers correctly.

"Very good, very good. Now, will you all come up? I would like a volunteer to smell the potion." Professor Slughorn says before all of the students in the room get off of their chairs and they make their ways to the front of the room, as he had instructed.

"I'll smell it, sir." Hermione volunteers as she reaches the front of the room.

"Alright, go for it Mrs. Granger." Professor Slughorn says before Hermione takes a few more steps towards the potion itself.

"I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and," Hermione pauses, a blush forming on her cheeks, but she doesn't finish what she was saying before she takes a step back towards the rest of her peers.

"Very good, Mrs. Granger." Professor Slughorn says awkwardly before he clears his throat. "Alright, now go! Once you've finished brewing the potion you'll know whether or not it's correct if it matches the color and smell of this one here." He adds before he places the lid back onto the cauldron before all of the students walk back to their seats to begin brewing the love potion.

~*~

Draco wakes with a start, almost as if body knew that he needed to be woken up. He looks over at his clock and is instantly shocked when it reads that he's woken up almost five hours later than usual. That's when he realizes that he's missed all of his morning classes and lunch. He jumps to his feet and grabs his wand.

"Accio." He says, pointing his wand at his robes, pants and sweater that all sit on the opposite side of the room before they spring to life and zoom towards him.

He quickly pulls on his pants, sweater and robes before he runs into the bathroom to fix his hair. He grabs his hair gel, takes a generous amount, and lathers it into his hair until he deems himself atleast presentable. He quickly brushes his teeth before leaving the bathroom. Before leaving his dorm to go to the common room and leave to get to Potions he slips his feet into his shoes as quickly as possible.

He grabs his books from his bedside table and leaves his dorm.

~*~

"Ugh." Draco groans as he all but bursts into the Potions classroom, capturing everyone's attention almost immediately, all looking up from their either half made or completed Amortentia potions. "Why does it smell like the entire rooms been covered in Potter's girly perfume?" He asks no one in particular as he saunters over to his seat before sitting down, not noticing the looks of shock that are following his every move.

"Draco, we're brewing Amortentia." Pansy says as soon as Draco sits down in between her and Blaise.

"And?" Draco asks, as he doesn't know what the potion is, or what it does.

"It's a love potion, it smells different to everyone." Blaise says, and this is when Draco's face goes as red as a tomato, which is the first time that anyone in that room had ever seen the 'great' Draco Malfoy falter or become nervous the entire time that they've all known him.

Draco doesn't even have it in him to look over at Harry, but if he had, he would have seen that the other boy is just as red as he is.

"Oh, my god." Ron says, mouth hanging open as his eyes dart between Harry and Draco in pure confusion. "You? And Malfoy?" Ron asks, immediately assuming that Harry and Draco have secretly been in a relationship with one another.

"What? No!" Harry says, more loudly than he had meant to, but it didn't seem to matter as everyone had moved their attention from Draco and him back onto their potions. "I didn't know that he felt that way." He adds, sounding more confused than Hermione and Ron had ever heard him before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the second chapter that you guys requested! hopefully you all like it! let me know if you do!

As soon as Potions class ended, Draco stormed out of the cold classroom, leaving Blaise and Pansy behind without saying a single word to either of them. The two other Slytherins exchange a look as the blonde boy leaves the room, both knowing that it would be best to give him his space for a little while. They take their time collecting their things, as they only have one class left in the day and they have enough time to get to and from while taking their time.

"Should we go and talk to Potter?" Pansy asks Blaise as she looks over at where Harry, Hermione and Ron are getting ready to leave the classroom, talking about something quietly amongst themselves.

"I guess." Blaise answers with a shrug.

"Hey, Potter." Pansy says, her and Blaise walking towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ron answers before Harry gets the chance, as Pansy and Blaise stop, so now they're standing in front of the three Gryffindors.

"I'm not talking to you, Weasel." Pansy somewhat snarls, eyes narrowing at Ron before they relax somewhat as she turns her attention over to Harry. "Potter, a word?" She adds, insinuating that she wants to talk to Harry alone.

"Fine, I'll meet up with you guys in the common room." Harry says, as Potions is his, Ron and Hermione's last class of the day.

"Sure." Hermione says with a short nod before she tugs on Ron's arm slightly before the two walk out of the classroom, knowing that Harry will fill them in on what Pansy and Blaise want to talk to him about later.

"What? Is this about what Malfoy said?" Harry asks, assuming that they're here to talk to him about what Draco had said when he first walked into class.

"Yeah, it is." Blaise says simply, not knowing exactly what Pansy is going to say about it, so he decides that he's going to let her do most of the talking.

"Look, Draco can't control how he feels, none of us can, and I'm not saying that you have to like him now, but please, don't bring his feelings into your petty feud with him." Pansy says, taking a breath before she continues. "I don't care whether you feel the same way as he does, just, don't, don't use his feelings against him." She adds, basically pleads, as she knows how bad things could get if Draco's father found out about Draco's crush on Harry. "Draco's father would kill him if he found out." She adds, not knowing why she felt the need to add that, but she just did.

"I'm not going to use it against him, or tell anyone who didn't hear it from him, if you were wondering about that either." Harry says, not knowing how it would feel to have unknowingly admitted your feelings to a classroom of your peers, but he knows how it would feel to be tormented about them, and he's not heartless enough to do that to Draco. "Do you think I should talk to him about it?" He asks, not exactly feeling bad for Draco per say, but he does feel bad for the way that his feelings were admitted to him and the rest of their Potions class.

"I don't know." Pansy says, sounding unsure of herself as she contemplates Harry's question for a little longer. "Maybe, I'm not entirely sure, but if you do, don't be too harsh to him about it." She adds.

"I wouldn't, he won't talk to you if you come to him to soon, let him come to you." Blaise says, speaking up, knowing that Draco would only brush Harry off and be rude to him if Harry were to come and talk to him first.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to wait until Malfoy quits being a whiney brat and decides to talk to me about it?" Harry asks, not believing just how bratty they're making Draco seem.

"Yes." Blaise answers with a nod.

"Whatever, if he doesn't come talk to me within the next few days I'm taking it into my own hands." Harry says, grabbing his books and things as other students begin to fill into the classroom for their Potions class.

"Fine, do what you want, just give Draco a day or two." Pansy says before Harry leaves the classroom, Pansy and Blaise following slightly behind him, Harry going to the Gryffindor common room and them going to their next, and last class of the day before dinner.

~*~

"Harry," Hermione greets calmly as Harry walks into the Gryffindor common room. "What did Parkinson and Zabini talk to you about?" She asks as Harry sits down on the red chair on the left of the couch that she's sitting on and across from the identical chair that Ron is sitting on

"Yeah." Ron says, placing a copy of that days Daily Prophet onto the table in front of him, giving Harry his full, undivided attention.

"They want me to not use Malfoy's feelings against him, when we like, argue, or whatever you would call what him and I do, and they want me to wait around until he has the guts to come and talk to me about it." Harry says with a sigh, wanting to just go and talk to Draco himself about what had happened that day, as he wanted to get his own feelings out into the open, as the only people who know how he truly feels are Ron and Hermione.

"That first part makes sense, as no one can control who they have feelings for," Hermione pauses, sharing a look with Ron before she continues. "But why is it necessary for you to wait around until Malfoy wants to talk to you about it? He must know that this effects you too." She adds, as, while her and Ron were walking back to the common room earlier, many of their peers had stopped them along the way asking about Draco and Harry, and whether or not there was anything going on between the two boys.

"Ron, what do you think?" Harry asks, curious as to what his friend is think as he's been uncharacteristically quiet ever since he walked into the common room.

"You and Draco, haven't been, you know, together? Have you?" Ron asks, sounding somewhat curious and something else that neither Hermione or Harry can place.

"No, I would have told you guys if we had," Harry says, wondering why Ron just asked him that. "why?" He asks his own question in return.

"Just, wondering, I guess, so, what are you gonna do?" Ron asks, changing the subject rather quickly.

"I don't know, I said that I would wait for a few days before talking to Malfoy myself." Harry answers with a shrug of his shoulders, not knowing what else he can do. "What else can I do?" He asks, wanting to know if either Hermione or Ron have any other ideas that he either hadn't thought of or glossed over when he was talking to Pansy and Blaise.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione says with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders, as she can't think of anything else that Harry could do in this situation. "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess." She adds with another shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, because I actually enjoy writing this prompt, I'm going to make this an actual chapter thing, so, yeah, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I do think that another chapter will be happening quite soon :)
> 
> maybe even later today, so keep your eyes peeled haha


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the Potions class 'incident' and Draco still hasn't tried to communicate with Harry, not even trying to make things go back to they way that they were before his true feelings were known by the other boy. In fact, Draco had been uncharacteristically quiet, especially when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione or during any of the classes that the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses had with one another. This is what came as most of a shock to the golden trio, as they had expected Draco to do anything to make people forget about what he had disclosed during Potions, but it seemed as if he were doing the opposite.

"I should just go and talk to him about it," Harry said after the fourth day of Draco all but avoiding him, or being silent around him, sitting with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room, school books and parchment spread out on the table in front of him.

"No, you should wait until he's ready to talk to you," Hermione says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you should talk to him," Ron says, receiving a slight glare from Hermione, which he expertly ignores. "If things keep going like this we'll be in our thirties before he even talks to you again." He adds, exaggerating the length of time in which Draco won't speak to Harry.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione says with a roll of her eyes as a few other Gryffindors walk into the common room, sitting at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room, quietly involved with their own conversation, paying no attention to her, Ron and Harry. "Just let him come to you, if you try and talk to him now you might push him away." She adds, knowing that Harry just wants to talk to Draco about what happened, but knows that it would be best to just allow Draco to make the first move.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry says with a sigh, knowing that Hermione is right about this, as she tends to be right, most of the time anyways.

~*~

It's the fifth day and Draco finally decides that it's time to confront the other boy about his feelings, knowing, or at least assuming, that they wouldn't be reciprocated, which he, for years, had come to terms with. Walking into Potions class, he had a plan forming in his head, hoping that everything went smoothly, or as smoothly as they could possibly go, before he took a breath and sat down in his usual seat with the other Slytherins.

"Draco?" Pansy asks, concerned as to why Draco hadn't tried to talk to her or Blaise after having sat down in his usual seat, leaning forward in her own seat so she doesn't have to yell to get the other Slytherin's attention.

"What?" He asks, turning around to face her, a bored expression plastered onto his face as Harry, Ron and Hermione all walk into the classroom, Harry's eyes immediately falling onto Draco before he quickly looks away and takes his seat with the Gryffindors.

"When are you going to talk to Potter about what happened?" She asks, lowering her voice slightly as her eyes flicker over to the Gryffindors before she looks back over at Draco, who doesn't seem shocked in the slightest by her question, as Blaise turns his attention over to their conversation.

"Pansy." Blaise says, not wanting to push Draco into doing anything that he didn't want to, but his concerns were ignored as Draco decides to answer his friends question honestly anyways.

"I was planning on talking to him sometime today, actually." Draco answers honestly, but before their conversation can continue Professor Slughorn begins to teach his lesson, causing everyone in the class to fall silent as Draco turns back around in his seat to pay attention to Slughorn, who is standing in the front of the classroom, or in front of all of his students.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco took a steadying breath at the end of Potions class, knowing that he needed to talk to Harry about what had happened almost a week previous, and he knew that he needed to do it now. Standing with the rest of the Slytherins around him, he allowed them to start pouring out of the classroom before he turned his head to look at the Gryffindors, at one Gryffindor in particular in face, most of which had already begun to pour out of the room as well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with a few others being the only ones remaining in the classroom.

"Go. Talk to him." Pansy says, shoving Draco lightly in Harry's direction as she did so.

"Stop." Draco says, slapping her hands away, not noticing that he has gotten Harry's undivided attention.

"He's staring at you, it's painful, now go!" Pansy says with a light chuckle before pushing Draco again, before she turns back to look at Blaise. "Let's go, we'll see you later, Draco." She says before her and Blaise walk out of the classroom, leaving Draco alone in the classroom with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, Potter," Draco starts, taking a few steps in said Gryffindors direction, sounding almost as nervous as he felt, not bothering to try and sound cocky, or anything like that, knowing that if he did the conversation that he wants to have wouldn't happen. "Can I, uh, can I talk to you? For a minute? Alone?" Draco asks, looking down at the ground, never having felt this anxious and nervous before in his entire life.

"Since when does he 'want to talk'? And since when does he not have any of his goons with him?" Ron whispers to Harry, using air quotes as he does so before receiving a firm slap from Hermione, causing Draco to look up from the sudden slap, and the sound that it created. "OW! What was that for?" He hisses, rubbing where Hermione had slapped him.

"You're an absolute idiot." Hermione says while shaking her head, before turning it to look at Harry. "We'll see you later on, let's go, Ronald." Hermione says before she starts walking towards the door of the classroom that leads to the corridor outside. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asks after having taken a few steps and noticing that Ron wasn't following her.

This is when Ron's eyes got comically wide, finally having realized why it is that Draco wants to talk to Harry, and why he wants to talk to him alone. "Coming." Ron says before he basically runs out of the classroom, this time Hermione following after him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asks, looking around to make sure that no one else was in the classroom, which, other than Slughorn who had fallen asleep at his desk towards the end of class, there wasn't.

"What do you think, Potter?" Draco says, though there is no heat behind his words as he sits on one of the desks, Harry doing the same on the one across from him.

"Oh, that." Harry says with a nod of his head, though, he doesn't seem to be surprised that 'that' is what Draco wants to talk to him about. "I'm not going to 'use it against you', if that's what you're worried about." He adds, not knowing where Draco is in terms of thought process for this whole situation.

"What? No, I would assume that Dumbledores little golden boy wouldn't do something like that." Draco says, though, he had expected it to make its way throughout the entire school by now, which, thankfully, it hadn't. "Why hasn't anyone else said anything? I haven't heard any rumors going around." He adds abruptly.

"I may have talked with the other Gryffindors who were in class with us, and I may have convinced them not to say anything." Harry answers, the tips of his ears going red as he did so.

"Wow, Potter, that's so sweet of you." Draco says with a slight laugh, enjoying how this made Harry's ears going even more red, the blush now spreading onto his cheeks.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry says, though, just like Draco, there was no heat behind his words. "So, you like me, huh?" He adds, wiggling his eyebrow as he does so.

"Yes, I do, but, I don't expect anything to happen between us, which is fine, I accepted that a long time ago." Draco answers honestly, not seeing the point in lying about it, as he had already basically confessed to it a few days ago.

"A long time ago? How long have you liked me?" Harry asks, not expecting Draco to be as honest and as straightforward as he was being, but he appreciated it, as it will allow them to get everything out in the open.

"It doesn't matter." Draco says, looking away from Harry as he does so, embarrassed at just how long he's had a crush on his supposed 'enemy'. "Nothing is going to happen between us anyways, so it doesn't matter. What matters is that you know, I guess, for whatever that's worth, and now we can just go back to hating one another, even though I don't hate you, I never have." He adds, saying the last part quietly, almost too quiet for Harry to hear, but, Harry does, and this revelation shocks the Gryffindor even more than the fact that Draco likes him.

"Yes it does, Malfoy." Harry says, hopping down from the desk that he was sitting in before he takes a few small steps towards Draco, which makes the Slytherin get down from his desk and take a few steps back, not wanting his personal space to be broken.

"Just, tell me how you feel and then we can be done here." Draco says, not wanting to get his hopes up only to have them crash down around him, taking another few steps backwards as Harry advances towards him again. "Stop walking towards me, just, stop, you're sending me mixed messages here." He adds, still feeling uncomfortable with the two feet between him and the Gryffindor in question.

"Harry, my boy! And, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two still doing here? Class is well passed over." Slughorn says cheerfully from where he was previously sleeping at his desk, causing both boys to jump from the sudden noise, as they both had thought that Slughorn was still sleeping.

"Just, talking about something from Charms, Professor." Harry says, lying with ease before he walks back to where his bag is, before slinging it over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Professor, see you next time." He says before looking over at Draco, gesturing with his head for the other boy to leave as well before he turns and leaves the classroom.

"Goodbye, Professor." Draco says before grabbing his back and leaving the classroom, wanting to know what Harry looked like he was going to say before Professor Slughorn had interrupted their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Malfoy." Harry whispers almost as soon as Draco had left the Potions classroom, causing the Slytherin to jump from the sudden voice.

"What?" Draco asks, turning to face Harry, trying not to think about how much it's going to hurt when the other boy rejects him, to his face no less.

"You wanted me to tell you how I feel, so, I'm going to," Harry pauses for a moment to look around them, making sure that they were, in fact, alone in the corridor before he started to talk once more. "So, for a while I thought that I hated you, but now that I realize that I don't, and that I never have. I'm jealous of you, Malfoy, how confident you are, or seem to be, and how you know everything that you talk about and how people willingly follow you around." He lets out a sigh when he sees Draco begin to get bored with his speech. "I like you too, alright? I think I always have." He ends with a huff as his cheeks and tips of his ears turn as red as his house's color.

"You what?" Draco asks, sounding as shocked, and even slightly more so, as he felt, not knowing what else to say.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Harry asks, knowing that Draco had heard what he said the first time. "Anyways, I know that you probably won't want to date me, I get it, but I that's what I was hoping wo-"

"What do you mean? Of course I want to date you, you idiot." Draco says, cutting Harry off, no real heat behind the insult as the words left his mouth, cheeks turning slightly pink before he looks down at the ground for a second before looking back up at Harry.

"Really?" Harry says, trying, and failing, to contain his excitement at the aspect of him and Draco being able to date one another.

"Yes, really." Draco says with a nod of his head as a small smile forms on his lips, a matching one forming on Harry's. "So, that's it then, huh? Boyfriends?" He asks, smile not leaving his face.

"I like that." Harry says with a nod before realization flashes across his face, and the smile fades. "What will everyone think of us?" He asks, sounding more self-conscious than Draco had ever heard him before. "I know that Ron and Hermione are supportive, hell, Hermione's the one who told me to talk to you in the first place. But what about your friends? And the rest of the scho-"

"It doesn't matter what they think." Draco says seriously, smile also having fallen from his own face. "All that matters is that we're happy, right?" He asks, hoping that this won't end their relationship before it could even get started.

"Right, let's go, dinner is almost over." Harry says before taking Draco's hand in his own as he begins to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should, just for a little while, keep things secret?" Draco says, his own insecurities beginning to come out as him and Harry continue walking, hand-in-hand, to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Harry says sadly before he drops Draco's hand, but doesn't stop walking.

Draco lets out a sigh, knowing that he had hurt Harry's feelings but not knowing how to fix things, the pair walked the rest of the way to Great Hall in complete and utter silence, the only sound being their shoes slightly clacking against the tile floor. When they got to the Great Hall they went their separate ways, again, in complete silence, Draco going to the Slytherin table while Harry went to the Gryffindor table, though, both were instantly interrogated by their friends as to how things went with the other.

"How did things go?" Hermione and Ron ask in unison almost as soon as Harry fully sat down on the bench across the table from them.

"Fine." Harry said with a huff as he began to fill his plate with some of the foods that were set in front of him.

"What happened?" Ron asks, knowing that something was bothering his friend.

"Nothing, well, not nothing, but, not much either, I'll talk to you guys about it in the Common Room." Harry said, and just like that the conversation was over, both Hermione and Ron knowing not to push for answers any further.

On the other hand, Blaise and Pansy had much better luck than their Gryffindor counterparts.

"So, you two are dating now? And?" Pansy asks, seemingly bored at what Draco had just told her and Blaise, as she continues to eat from the food on both her and Blaise's respective plates.

"Quit it." Blaise says, slapping Pansy's hand away as she was going for another forkful of his mashed potatoes. "So, you and Potter, huh?" He says, not sounding judge mental, just interested.

"Yeah, but I said that we should keep it secret, and he seemed to be really offended by that, so." Draco says, not sure what he should do about it.

"Why should you guys keep it secret? It's not like people are going to care that you two are gay." Blaise says with a shrug of shoulders, knowing that everyone else has their own problems to worry about rather than focusing on his best friend and his best friends new boyfriend.

"I don't want my father to find out." Draco says, lowering his voice slightly to make sure that no one would be able to overhear him, only wanting Blaise and Pansy to hear what he was saying. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, I'll talk to him sometime soon." He says, trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

"Uh huh." Pansy says, sounding entirely unconvinced as she nods her head up and down before she goes back to eating the food in front of her as Draco looks across the Great Hall at the same Gryffindor that he was just talking about. "For as much as you want it to be kept a secret, you're being pretty obvious, lover boy." She adds with a short laugh, causing Draco's cheeks to flush slightly as his eyes are pulled back to his own table, not the Gryffindor one across the large room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wan't another chapter of this let me know!


End file.
